Miaka and the Seven Seishi
by Trunks1
Summary: A parody on Snow white. Miaka bashing is included, so Miaka fans beware! And remeber, this is pure stupidity.


  
  
  
  
Trunks: Welcome, I am Trunks and will be your narrator for this evening. The following fic  
is about true love and romance.  
  
  
Tasuki: *coughliarcough*  
  
  
Trunks: Alright! It's actually an absurd parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
  
  
Chichiri: Hasn't that been done before, no da?  
  
  
Trunks: *scratches head* I don't know... But this has bashing!  
  
Tasuki: Weirdo.  
  
  
WARNING: The following fic contains Miaka bashing and other stuff that people are going to flame me for.   
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka and the Seven Seishi  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
Trunks:  
Once apon a time, a long time ago, there lived a really mean old witch named Yui-  
  
  
Yui: Mean old witch?!  
  
  
Trunks:   
And what Yui really loved was being beautiful. Every day she would go and stand infront  
of her magic mirror and rant and rave.  
  
  
Yui: Magic mirror on the wall..Who's the prettiest one of all?  
  
  
Nakago: Look I'm a mirror...  
  
  
Trunks: *growls*  
  
  
Nakago: *looks at script* You were the prettiest of the land, but now Miaka is the prettiest  
of all...*looks over at Trunks* That didn't even rhyme.  
  
  
Trunks: *grumbles*   
  
  
Yui: SOMEONE PRETTIER THAN ME?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!  
  
  
Nakago: How come she gets to rhyme and I don't?  
  
  
Trunks: *bangs head on wall repeatedly*  
  
  
Yui: I must find and put a stop to this "Miaka" once and for all!  
  
  
Trunks: Soo...The now ugly Yui sent out a hunter to track down and kill Miaka, demanding that he  
bring back her heart as proof. *pauses then turnes towards cast* Does Miaka have a heart?  
  
  
Yui: *shrug*  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Miaka: Lalalalalala *is picking flowers, completely clueless*  
  
Suboshi: *sneaking up with a huge stick*   
  
Miaka: *continues her awful singing*  
  
Suboshi: *wacks Miaka on the head with the stick*  
  
  
Trunks: And Miaka fell to the ground motionless.  
  
  
Suboshi: Uh oh...  
  
Trunks: What now?  
  
Suboshi: I think I hit her too hard...  
  
Trunks: Let me see *stands over Miaka* You didn't do it right, she is still breathing *grabs stick  
and begins repeatedly hitting Miaka*  
  
Suboshi: *sweatdrop*  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks: Since Suboshi didn't do a good job of killing Miaka, she awoke in a strange cottage in   
the middle of a deep forest.  
  
  
Miaka: Ohhhhhhh *looking around*  
  
  
Nuriko: AHHHH! It's awake!! *runs out of the room*  
  
  
Tasuki: *pokes head in room* Hey guys, get up here!  
  
  
Miaka: Aren't you supposed to be little dwarfs?  
  
  
Nuriko: Noooooo...We are Seishi, not dwarfs.  
  
  
Chichiri: What were you doing in the middle of the forest, no da?  
  
  
Miaka: Some lunatic hit me with a stick!  
  
  
Trunks: *whistles inocently*  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yui: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is prettiest of them all?  
  
Nakago: Didn't we just go through this? M-I-A-K-A! MIAKA!!!  
  
Yui: How can this be?! I sent that dope Suboshi out to kill Miaka! Although that does   
explain why he came back without her heart... Oh well, then I shall get some food   
and poison it and then give it to Miaka.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks: One day, when the Seishi had all gone off to goof off, Miaka was visited by a   
strange blonde.  
  
  
Yui: *clears throut* How about a nice orange, my dear?....Wasn't it supposed to be an apple?  
  
  
Trunks: Oranges were on sale.  
  
  
Yui: *mutters* Cheapo.   
  
  
Trunks: And since Suzaku knows Miaka cannot resist food, she grabbed and ate the poisonous apple,  
much to the delight of Miaka bashers around the globe.  
  
  
Miaka: *dead*  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Trunks: Since the Seishi felt bad for Miaka being so unloved, they put her in the middle   
of the forest so animals could trample over her sleeping body. But one day, a prince  
happened to come through the forest..  
  
  
Nuriko: *walks out carrying a prince made out of cardboard*  
  
  
Cardboard prince: ...  
  
Trunks: Nuriko! You have to make the prince talk!  
  
  
Nuriko: *growls but then makes his voice very high pitched* Oh dear, an ugly girl laying in the middle  
of the forest, oh what shall I do? I poor me.  
  
  
Trunks: *bangs head on wall*   
  
  
Nuriko: *still in a high pitched voice* Ohhh dear me, I shall have to leave before I actually   
decide to do something stupid like kiss this girl *walks away with the cardboard prince*  
  
  
Trunk: o_O;   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Trunks: The end!! ^_^  
  
Tasuki: That was it?   
  
Trunks: Yuppers...Sucked didn't it?  
  
Tasuki: Are you proud of that?  
  
Trunks: ^_^ FLAME ME!  
  
Tasuki: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
